An Initial Interest
by eStHeR-tHe-ScRiBe
Summary: Why is Roy being such a jerk lately? Well, it may have to do with a secret love for everyone's favorite Fullmetal Alchemist... but does Ed agree? RoyxEd YAOI


"Colonel!" Ed called out angrily. "You lousy Colonel! Is this some kind of practical joke?" Ed grimaced at _practical_ joke. There was nothing practical about this. "Answer me you coward!" Ed looked over at the desk and saw Roy leaning on his palm, signing more paperwork.

"Fullmetal," he began, "what are you talking about?" Ed threw the card at him.

"You make me send in a report about how I'm doing and you write me up because it's late?" Ed scoffed. Roy wasn't in the least interested. He stared longingly down at his paperwork. His frown wasn't strict, and his eyes sombered over the words. Edward toned his voice down and looked over at him confused. He'd never seen the colonel so distressed before.

"It wasn't a joke," Roy finally said with a quick yawn. He leaned back against his chair and gave Ed an eye. "This is a big world, act mature about things." Ed groaned and plopped himself on a couch.

"I'm very mature," he argued lightly. "What's got you so sour?" he quickly questioned, shifting his gaze towards him. Roy sat there a moment, looking at his hands. Neither of them spoke, neither of them moved. Ed grew steadily uncomfortable with the silence. He liked it better when the colonel made fun of him. This was just down right painful.

Roy finally stood up and skimmed the desk with his fingertips. _There's nothing much on my mind_, Roy thought to himself. _I'm just questioning whether or not we need to talk about... _his thoughts trailed off and consumed more of their time. Ed sighed and stood up.

"This is a waste," he began, "Al and I were just about to-." Roy sat down where Ed was and just looked up at him. Ed looked back at him confused. _It's like he's going through puberty all over again. _Ed thought jokingly. Roy was actually becoming unpredicatable. It made Ed feel wary. He shrugged off the feeling and kept his thought going, "About to see Winry." Roy's face crumpled. Ed stood back, completely taken aback. "W-what kind of a face is that?" Ed asked grudgingly.

"You like that Winry girl don't you?" Roy demanded, more than kindly asked.

"No!" Ed shot up like a bullet in Roy's face, "Winry is a life long friend! _You're_ the one being immature, colonel!" Roy pulled Ed by his arm swiftly and dumped him on the couch seat next to him. Ed's face burned up brightly as the colonel fell over him.

"C-colonel," he began baffled and vexed, "w-what're you doing?" Roy smiled. _Now he smiles!_ Ed thought annoyed.

"You're so cute, Fullmetal," he whispered. Ed's eyes stretched. What in the world was he saying? This could get them both kicked out of the military. _He's also like ten years older than me! No, _Ed thought, _no, the colonel must have a good reason, and I'm just jumping to conclusion._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed finally choked out. Roy's forehead rested on Ed's. Ed stayed perfectly still. _Why aren't I yelling?_ He thought perturbed.

"What does it sound like it means?" Roy quickly retorted. Ed froze. This wasn't real...

"G-get off of me," Ed requested more than ordered. His voice was light and confused. Roy stared into Ed's golden eyes for a long moment. There was so much about him that he hated. There was so much about the Fullmetal Alchemist that made him groan in annoyance, yet... Roy was still very much in love with him.

"I don't really think I want to," Roy finally told him, pulling Ed's chest up to his own. Ed clenched his teeth. He finally understood why he didn't yell. This wasn't a threat to Ed. No. This was a challenge. Ed wanted to know who would be the first one to stop this charade. Although, there was still a sliver of Ed's mind that deeply requested one thing... to give in.

"Why?" Ed asked. Roy stopped and looked at him.

"Why what, Fullmetal?" he asked innocently. Ed regained strength in his arms and pushed his body up.

"Why are you going so far just to make me look like a fool?" Ed almost yelled. Roy sighed.

"Fullmetal... I'm not trying to make you look like a fool. And this is no shenanigan," Ed's face cringed, who used _that_ word anymore? "to try and make you look like an idiot. I'm doing everything because I want to." Ed pushed his shoulders.

"Stop screwing around!" Ed ordered. Roy watched as his futile attack did nothing. Ed's eyes were shining, meaning tears were hiding behind the clear coat. Roy quickly wrapped one arm around Ed's shoulders, forcing his arms to fall down, and took Ed's chin in his other hand.

"Please, Fullmetal," his breath was hot on Ed's skin, "just play along." Roy's mouth fell on Ed's. A tiny bell had rung inside Ed's head, telling him to pull back and run. The colonel wasn't messing around. _Pull back, pull back!_ Ed thought. A very _tiny_ part of him, thought. The tears that were supressed only by his yells, flooded out. He didn't know what was happening. He could just remember Roy was there by him. All sanity was lost, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and fell back onto the couch.

_There are so many things I hate about you..._ Roy thought.

_There are so many things that we could get in trouble for..._ Ed thought in return.

_But for now_-. Roy's hand fell down his chin to his neck.

_For now we'll make up a tiny lie to tell anyone who asks..._ Roy and Ed pulled back, gasping for air. Roy smiled and knocked his head against Ed's once more.

"We'll tell them we did this..." Roy began quietly.

"Out of initial interest," Ed finished. Ed smiled too and held Roy's hand.

**Okkkkkk. This is my first FANFICTION!! Because my first story was for my BFF home dawg, Sarah. Whom shall I dedicate this story tooooo?? AH! I KNOW!! Three people Gabe, Emmettluver Olivia, and Emmettluver the one who I messaged by accident... threatening her**

**THANKSSS!!**


End file.
